Nightmares or Reality?
by MasterThiefWolf
Summary: Noctis has dreams/nightmares. He struggles with the death of both his father and Luna. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto accompany him in evacuating the crown city. Strange dreams keep coming to Noctis and he can't tell if they are real. Pryna leads him. The story will be very different then the back-half of the game. Etro is present. This follows the Omen trailer.
1. The Light

Noctis was angry. He stormed out of the dark, wooded doors with golden, metal spirals. "Itisss…" Noctis hissed. He sat himself down on the cold, polished stairs outside of the royal palace. Luna was dead and there was nothing he could have done to save her. These dreams,… they kept filling his mind. He was so confused with it all. He clutched his ears and pressed his hands into his head crying. "Isss…" Tears fell down from his tightly closed eyes. Umbra sat in front of Noctis. Noctis looked up sniffling. Umbra's eyes pierced back into his, locking a stare between the two's eyes. "Luna's dead..!" Noctis sobbed. His face contorted into an expression of painful misery. "You have no home anymore…" Umbra gestured her head into Noctis. "No…" Noctis breathed out. "I… couldn't save her…," Noctis slurped and cried. An ash land was before him. The beams of daylight were gone. "You're the chosen one, the king of light…" Luna's voice echoed rushing movements swirled the air. Sounds of a changing tape skipped by. Luna was in front of him among the dead, ash world. "You're the chosen one …" Luna's voice claimed with a hauntingly echoed tone.

"No,… I'm not…" Noctis cried rubbing his eyes. The dim light of the world casted highlights across his arms. "Noctis!" Luna yelled. A land of fire surrounded them. He persuaded her with a trident in his hand. His eyes had fire in them. They were dark and unreflective. Noctis' shirt was ripped missing a sleeve and exposing part of his chest. Charred ash coated some of his skin. Luna fell back against the ground. "Noctis!" Luna cried the end of it sounded like a child yelling. He was standing over her swinging the trident down. Luna raised a hand to shield her. Noctis was standing up, hellhounds formed in front of the fire around him. Huffing he jerked up, the palace was behind him. Umbra stared back at him. Her eyes peered back like reflective mirrors. He brushed his hand against the polished stone and cried. How could he? Noctis pushed himself off the step and bustled forward into the courtyard. This couldn't be happening. The loud crashing of the palace doors echoed behind him. Ignis hurried to Noctis' side, "It's alright." Ignis comforted him and hugged him by the shoulder stopping him. "It's not alright…. Luna's dead…," Noctis trembled and pushed the man off him. Noctis ran across the stone pavement of the garden. Umbra ran after him. Ignis watched him go.

The car hummed with the acceleration of their speed. Noctis sat in the back seat of the Regalia. Ignis' face was stern and harsh. He pushed his glasses up with a white gloved hand. His other hand operated the steering wheel. There was complete silence in the dark car. The city seemed desolate and gloomy. Ignis sped through the city. Noctis curled his head in front of his shoulder watching the rain droplets hit the window softly. Water droplets hung on the window reflecting minimal light from the dull city.

This didn't seem possible anymore. Noctis' face was blank of any cheerful emotion. They pasted by tall city buildings. The empire was after Noctis. They knew they would be, after the night they attacked the king. It was a cold slow party. Noctis only saw his father three times that night and that would be it forever. Noctis looked at a blue, cloud goddess painting her face was dejected. Noctis' eyes wandered soulfully over the painting, he felt the same. Black tables were around the room and windows that exposed the dark night took most of the walls. "Noctis, are you alright?" Regis asked looking at the back of his son as he stared into the picture.

Noctis turned the side of his face to gaze him, "I'm fine." He spoke quietly. Regis gave him a concerning look and left. Noctis was left alone in silence. No one else at the party was near him or the picture. The cold night sky filled the party room. Noctis looked over the guests across the room from him. His father was talking to some of them. Regis was careful to talk quietly. Noctis turned back to the picture, Luna stood beside it. "It's lovely isn't it?" Luna asked as she looked over to him. "Yes." Noctis answered faintly.

She smiled "Do you have the light?" Luna asked. "The what…?" Noctis lowered his eyebrows. "You see it, the light?" Luna asked. "Yeah,… I do." Noctis nodded. "I do too," Luna smiled. "It's because of a near death experience." Luna explained softly. "One I'm not fond of," Noctis breathed. Luna nodded. "Etro is the Goddess of light. She casts light down to our world bringing up the souls of the dead. Those who see the light are said to be gifted…. Do you have any gifts?" Luna asked Noctis walking around him. "No,…I'd rather have it that way." Noctis said and sat down on a bench.

He laid his hands in his lap. "I see." Luna said standing before him. "I understand, I won't want to be gifted for someone to die." Luna said. "It would give me nightmares." She smiled. Noctis was quiet. "Me too," he breathed softly. "Um,…" He looked up at her. "It's getting late, I should get going." Noctis stood up. "I should get going too, Thank you, Noctis. I feel the light has given us this chance to meet." Luna said stepping away from him. Noctis crossed the room to the black polished stairs that had swirling handles. "Well, then, enjoy the nightmares," Noctis smiled sweetly.

Noctis climbed down the stairs sliding his hand along the rail. Regis looked across and caught Noctis' eyes. Noctis nodded to him and went to go outside. He walked down the desolate hallways. Skull engravings hung on the crown molding above him. The red carpet beneath his black shoes appeared lively in the dark place. A loud explosion went off. Noctis jerked around. It came from the party room. Noctis heavily sprinted and bursted the doors open. He crossed the room and heard a man running after him. Imperials filled the room. The people from before were gone. Regis was surrounded. A white robbed man with a hood concealing the top part of his face, stood with a blade to Regis. Noctis ran at them. The blade was thrusted into Regis. He fell flat on the ground. Noctis was stopped. The man that had been chasing him grabbed him. "We have to go, now." Gladiolus instructed and dragged him backwards. "No..!" Noctis screamed. "Dad!"

The imperials turned and pursued after them. The robbed figure stood over Regis. Regis' head turned to the floor.


	2. If Only It'd Be

"Hey, wake up," a voice demanded and pushed his shoulder around roughly. Noctis inhaled and fussed against the inside of the car door. Noctis looked up to the man that so roughly woke him. Gladiolus looked back at him kind of softly for him. "You were crying, you alright?"

"What?…" Noctis blurted and wiped his face and eyes. They were really wet. He was crying in his sleep. Gladiolus didn't spare him the worried look. Noctis didn't bother telling him off. He didn't feel good right now. Tears still dripped down his cheeks. He wiped them roughly and blinked trying to stop. "Is he alright?" A light voice asked from the driver's seat. Ignis looked in the mirror when no response came. It was silent. "We're pulling over."

Gladiolus looked out the window it was raining in Insomnia. Light from the dim outside reflected into his soft eyes. The car was slowly brought to a stop on a patch of the sidewalk. Ignis was the first to get out. He came around and opened Noctis' door leaning in. "Are you alright…?" Ignis asked softer. Noctis sniffed and held his head down. Gladiolus was beside Ignis now. He reached a hand in on Noctis and patted his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright…" Noctis cried and made no movement to move.

It rained on Ignis and Gladiolus. "You need to come out, Noctis…" Ignis said. Noctis paid no attention to them. Gladiolus started pulling him out of the car by the arm. Noctis pushed him back, "Don't touch me." Gladiolus paused, but repeated the action and pulled him out of the car. Ignis moved back from the car. The door was shut and Noctis was let go. He leaned on the door of the car. "Their…both dead…," Noctis cried a bit uncontrollably. "There was nothing we could do," Ignis stated plainly. "But." Noctis blurted and bent down crying. He trembled. Gladiolus paced behind Ignis. "You can relax out here." Ignis said. "But we need to leave soon, we still have to pick up Prompto." Ignis and Gladiolus left Noctis. Noctis looked up at the sky the beautiful clear, soft crystals that fell from the sky. Ignis was watching Noctis from a ways off. He was concerned for him. Gladiolus walked the sidewalk in the rain. Water dipped off his boots as he walked.

Noctis stopped crying the crystals from the sky coated his dull black hair and face. He leaned more heavily against the car he felt spent. The cool water on the car chilled him. Ignis walked to him, "You should get some rest. Lay in the back of the car Gladio can ride up front." Noctis stood off the car and walked a few steps from it. Ignis opened the back door for him. "I hope you feel better, Your Highness." Ignis said and bowed his head. Noctis very slowly climbed into the back of the car and laid down. Gladiolus was already in the front seat. Ignis closed the door and got in the car.

The Regalia started up quickly. Rain drops were on all of them. Noctis put his hand over his head and turned his head to the side. He closed his eyes. "Noctis!" Luna yelled. She fell back on the ground. A trident swung down over her. "You're the chosen one." A child voice repeated slowly. "Noctis, are you alright?" King Regis asked him, looking at the back of him as he stared into the painting. Noctis started softly crying. "What's up with Noctis?" Prompto asked looking down at him. He was in the back with him. Gladiolus turned around from his seat and looked at Noctis. "He crying again?" Gladio asked. "Yeah,…what do you mean again?" Prompto asked looking at his friend concerned. "A lot happened, we'll tell ya later." Gladiolus said turning back in his chair. "I think it would be better for him if we just dropped it for now." Prompto looked very concerned. Ignis was dead silent in the driver's seat. Prompto sat in the back fidgeting his fingers.

The car pulled into a gas station. Ignis got out. Gladiolus quietly looked back at Noctis and Prompto. He'd fallen asleep and finally looked somewhat peaceful. Gladiolus felt better about that. Prompto stared back at him with the eyes of a shot deer in distress. "He's fine, let him rest." Gladiolus whispered. Prompto looked more concerned by that obligation and went back to fidgeting with his fingers. Ignis got back in the car.

The sky was dark, many hours on the rode were coming to an end. Everyone in the car looked tired except Prompto, who still had that worried look. Noctis was still asleep. Gladiolus was happy about that. Ignis stopped the car and looked back at Noctis. They were too tired and there was no where to stay. "I'll sleep in the trunk, it'll be a lot nicer." Gladiolus said and removed himself from the car. Ignis huffed and got out of the car. He walked around and looked at the dark sky. The terrain was hills and plains of green grass.

The sun beamed in the car. The car was stopped slowly. Noctis moved, the light striking his closed eyes. "Mhmmm…," Noctis whined. He sat up and looked around the car. Ignis was getting out with Prompto following him. Gladiolus remained in the front seat. "Good morning." Gladiolus called. Noctis rubbed his eyes they were a little sore. Skin under and around his eyes was red. Noctis stretched his back out and arms lifting them in the air. Gladiolus looked back at him. Noctis kept his face low.


	3. Icecream!

Prompto hopped back into the car eating a strawberry ice cream cone. "Man, it's so hot out there." He said while eating. "Noctis?" Prompto saw how red around his eyes was. "I'm fine…" Noctis huffed. "You don't look fine to me." Prompto said softly. Ignis came out of the light blue store and walked around to Noctis' door. He opened it. "Do you like chocolate?" Ignis asked. "I don't want any." Noctis said keeping his head down. Ignis put the chocolate cone in Noctis' hand. Noctis looked up at him with questioning eyes. Ignis softly closed the door and returned in the car. Gladio smiled, "Since when do we get ice cream?" He was handed a chocolate cone as well. Ignis had a vanilla one. "I was not able to make a proper meal, so we all need the extra calories." Ignis stated. "Hell yeah." Gladiolus said happily eating his. Noctis stared at his cone sadly. "Don't let it go to waste." Prompto said trying to cheer Noctis up. Noctis licked the ice cream once. He stared out the window in thought. What really happened?

Noctis licked his ice cream daydreaming out the window. He was elbowed by Prompto. "Hey, look there's a jackal outside!"

Noctis turned to look. It was white and blonde with a long muzzle. Tall ears and a long tail. "Yeah, that's pretty weird around here," Noctis agreed. Ignis looked over his shoulder a pleased expression in his face. Noctis needed some cheering up. Gladiolus got out of the car, "You ready?" He asked to the lot of them. Noctis still had a complete ice cone. He paused thinking about what to do. Prompto bounded out of the car. Noctis slowly opened his door hoping no one was around that would recognize him. His face being red made it obvious that he had been crying.

Noctis strayed behind Prompto and Gladiolus. Prompto was hoping about and around Gladiolus snapping pictures. "I've never been this far!" Prompto bursted. Ignis casually removed himself from the car and stood behind Noctis, who had stopped walking. He was watching the guys. his head was still held low. "Prompto." Noctis called. He had to get it off his back and not string him along like this. It was to much for him to bare. Prompto spun around coming closer. "Yeah?"

"Luna….and Dad are dead…" Noctis said with his head casted to the ground. A darkened shadow clothed his face. "What?…," Prompto's voice fell. Ignis walked up, "This isn't a trip, we've evacuated because the imperials took the capital."

"Oh…," Prompto made a face like he had been stung.

"Noctis,….I'm so sorry," Prompto spoke so quietly in was almost a whisper. Prompto looked at his friend with sorrowful eyes. Noctis didn't look at him. Ignis walked around the surrounding group. Gladiolus was a quiet observer. "This is not the end of the line, I assure you that. We have to continue forward, Noctis." Ignis eyed the side of his face. "And do what?" Noctis trembled. "We have continue forward, the empire will catch us if we don't. They are after you now, Noctis." Ignis explained. "I can't…" Noctis said. "I don't know anymore." His voice raised. "Where's this coming from? You want to live or not?" Gladio's harsh words filled to conversation. Prompto was inching away from them some. He stayed close enough to still be considered in the conversation.

"Something weird has been going on. I don't no what's real anymore." Noctis clarified. "Look people dying is like that. You question…" Gladiolus started but was cut. "That's not what I mean." Noctis said. Noctis shook his head. "Just…never mind…" Noctis said and walked off from the group. He crossed the street and left the store plazas behind. Long green grass had a soft pressure under his shoes. He wandered down the valley. The sun was light in the sky and its warmth was mild. He pressed on walking at a slow casually length. His black clothing was the darkest thing in the valley. It seemed to be full of white glowing sunlight.

Pryna sat waiting for him and darted off at his arrival. Pryna carried the leather bounded book of notes Luna and Noctis had used to talk. Noctis followed picking his pace up just slightly. Until he was walking at a brisk pace. Flowers topped the green sparingly across the valley. Their presence seemed random because it was so spread out. "Where are you leading me…?" Noctis asked quietly. The sun beamed in front of Noctis. He raised his gloved hand with exposed fingers to shield his eyes. He fell. The grass was no longer there. He inhaled and couldn't breath.

He was on his knees surrounded by imperials soldiers. Pryna ran off in front of him. Bullets sounded. The white tunics and silver armor of the imperials clouded across the bridge around him. Blue flickering magic materialized around him. He teleported into the imperials. He sliced the two in front of him and backflipped over them. Bullets hit the barrier of magic around him. Noctis ran through the imperials. He cut one down attacking him in the knees. he rammed into three others spinning and slicing them. Pryna ran to an elevator. Noctis warped into a fairly open spot. He crashed on top of imperials guards knocking them down. He impaled both of them flicking his blade between the two. He desummoned his weapon and ran for the elevator. Bullets shot after him. Noctis slide into the elevator and hit the button. The dull silver doors closed. Bullets embedded into the doors. Noctis looked down at Pryna. Pryna was gazing back into his eyes.

"You're the chosen one…" Echoed. The elevator was dark. He couldn't see Pryna. The floor gave beneath him. He fell. His hands grasped lengths of grass. He was laying in it. The glow of a happy sun beamed on his face. He let out a breath and pushed up to one knee. He looked around the valley. Pryna was no longer there. He looked around the valley was different then the one he had been in before. He was lost. Noctis stood up and brushed his pants off. A light blue reflection of light glowed in his eyes. He felt his eyes change. They were red. "Noctis!" Luna yelled. Fire surrounded them as he pursued her. The light of the sun made him narrow his eyes in confusion. Only green grass surrounded him now. Pryna stood next to him. She had the notebook in her mouth and held so he'd take it.


	4. Insomnia

Noctis knelt down and took the notebook. Pryna disappeared. Noctis watched where she had been. He ran his fingers across the notebook the red leather graced his skin. He hissed. What was going on? None of this made any sense to him. Noctis looked around. The field was empty and quiet aside from the light breeze. Noctis started off in the direction of a low hill.

He had been walking for a long time. He knew by now he was lost. So, if he was really here, was what he had seen real? Noctis shook his head. It couldn't be? The sun of a mid day sky shone brightly on him casting a large shadow into the grass below. The crunch of his footsteps sounded in the grass.

Noctis slowed down and stood looking across a clear sky with only three, visible, large clouds. "What am I going to do?" He was surrounded by only wilderness. It was strange how similar the field looked to the one that had been near the plaza. It was a mirrored version of it. An opposite. Noctis let out a huff he had his hands in his pockets. This had to be a dream.

He continued down the slope. When he reached the bottom of the hill, a curved road came into sight. It wrapped around the bottom of the hill. The road was on a ledge with fence rails. The ocean hissed behind the road. Noctis walked onto the road. The world seemed to darken around him. The field behind him withered before his eyes. It was dying.

Noctis bursted into a sprint. It spread up to the road, the road decayed into an older form. Broken. Noctis ran down the road. He looked behind himself. The withering vegetation spread along after him. What? Seriously. He ran harder his arms swinging quickly beside him. The sky looked like night. He noted, that he didn't leave this location. So,…was this the real world? And… not a dream? Noctis thought.

The sky was charcoal black. It was dark with only light breaking through the clouds in the sky. Noctis kept running the dying vegetation was still chasing behind. He warped ahead. It gave him a little breathing room. He continued to run. Where were the guys? Gladio, Ignis, Prompto? He was still lost. He hoped they were okay. The dying vegetation caught up to him. He warped twice and continued to run. He was thankful for Gladio's unreasonably long running sessions.

The air whipped by him. It was cold. Noctis shivered and crossed his arms. The terrain alongside the road was all grassy plains and empty fields, an occasional few patches of trees would mark the grounds. The road was starting to become straight. Noctis huffed as he ran. In the distance he could see a large city. It was a part of Insomnia. Noctis had no other choice he couldn't turn back in the other direction, even if he wanted to. He didn't want to run from the city anymore. He had to go.

Noctis noticed the rate of the dying plant life slowed behind him and stopped several feet from the city bounds. He crossed into Insomnia. He didn't see any imperials. The city was dark over the roads from the darkness casted by the tall buildings. Light sources were scattered across the buildings and the streets making for dim soft light sources. Noctis walked in the street gazing up at the buildings. He was surprised there was no imperial presence, yet.

He traveled down the street the dim light making the white moon prominent in the sky as it glowed down on the city. The city that sleeps. Noctis heard the words echo in his head. He wasn't even sure who had said them but they were from a long time ago. He couldn't really recall but it was just on the tip of his thoughts.

A girl stood in the road wearing a silver sweater without sleeves, a white shirt and white skirt. Noctis stopped slowly gazing back at her. Her hair was a darker blonde with some brown highlights. The girl turned and looked at him. She gave him a smile but didn't approach. "Luna?" Noctis called and walked closer to her.

The sound of gun fire ripped his attention down an opposite street. Noctis summoned the royal arms. They came up around him. The girl summoned a orange glowing symbol on the ground underneath her. Imperial soldiers charged at them from down a neighboring street. Noctis warped into them throwing them up the side of a tall building. He took slashes and slices at them as he continued up the side of the building. Bodies of the defeated imperials fell to the pavement below. One of the soldiers fired back at him trying to still fight him in mid air. Noctis blocked the fire and warped in closer to cut him up the side. The soldier fell.

Noctis fell to the floor after finishing the last soldier. He looked around. The streets were empty again. The girl from before was ground. Noctis clasped his hand. This just seemed like a nightmare. Noctis slowly walked away from the white building he had used to propel the soldiers up. He suddenly took notice to it. The Insomnia Palace looked so abandoned it was hard to recognize it. Noctis looked down to the ground.

The last time he was here…his father died. Noctis looked up at the building. His face hardened. He tried not to cry. Tears came down his face. He cried. "Why…? What the hell is going on!" Noctis cried loudly and looked away from the haunting reminder of his father's death.

Noctis jogged down the road. City buildings towered over him on either side. He shook his head. The realization hitting him. This was real. He thought it over slowly. He was on his own, without the guys. "Does that mean everything I've seen is true? No, It can't… I wouldn't kill… Luna."

Noctis' eyes watered he wiped them with a finger. That girl looked like Luna. Was she? Was she even here? Or did he imagine it? Noctis looked around the abandoned city. He wanted answers. And they weren't coming for him.

Noctis went inside a restaurant that was painted black the inside had colorful walls. Clean dishes were stacked neatly on the bar counter. The tables were freshly polished. The place looked like it was ready for opening the next morning.

Noctis walked over to a booth and slid down into. He hoped the guys were okay. This was the closest thing he could find to a bed. He lowered himself against the stiff, green, leather cushion. If he was lucky this would all be a dream and he would wake up with the guys.


	5. Are You Lost Noctis?

"No..."

Noctis tilted his head and willed his eyes to open. Fuzz greeted his vision. He could only see colors, the shapes weren't becoming any clearer to him.

"Noctis?" A familiar voice called. Glasses started to become clearer. They were hovering over Noctis' face. The man's features were blurry, but Noctis knew it was Ignis. A blurry hand was placed on Noctis' forehead. "Are you all right?"

Noctis groaned blinking his eyes and stretched his neck back. He tried to clear his vision. A larger form moved next to Ignis.

"Don't waste time asking if he's all right. He shouldn't have run off like that." A harsh voice filled the air. Gladiolus stayed back he hovered over Noctis in an angry way.

"I..I don't think Noctis would actually run away guys." Prompto's voice pleaded somewhere in the background.

"Guys, I can't really see you." Noctis croaked out. The sound of his voice shocked him. It sounded horrible.

Gladiolus would have told Prompto to can it, but the sound of Noctis' voice sent them all silent. "Look I don't know why you did what you did, or if you were trying to kil-"

"I believe that's enough, Gladiolus." Ignis impatiently countered the other. "I don't believe you need to scold him right now."

Prompto made a whine in the background. He wanted to go see Noctis, but with the other two overprotective members of the group, good luck.

Noctis was laying on something hard. He was actually more sitting up against a rock. He wondered if he had passed out in the city. Why? Noctis ran over what happened previously in his memory he couldn't recall anything that would have caused this.

Noctis' vision cleared. He put a hand up to shield his eyes from the sudden assault of information. He could see Ignis looking over him crouched beside where he sat. Gladiolus stood over him like an angry towering giant. Prompto was off behind the two, near a formation of rocks. It appeared like Noctis was on some sort of hill.

"Everything's going to be alright, Noct." Ignis assured him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

The other most have been able to tell he could see from his reactions. "I feel, okay." Noctis answered.

"If you're going to get up do it slowly." Ignis instructed. He watched Noctis with a careful eye. The advisor seemed concerned, but not deeply concerned.

Noctis looked down at himself to make sure he looked okay. No visible injuries. He put a hand behind himself and pushed off the ground. His legs felt stiff and hard like he had been sitting there for at least most of the day.

Prompto saw Noctis get up and flashed him a supportive smile. Ignis got up and returned with a wooden bowl filled with steak stew.

"I want you to eat something." Ignis informed.

Noctis took the bowl. He felt how hungry he was when he did. It was like the touch had activated his hunger. He took a spoon from Ignis. Noctis slowly took a spoonful of the stew. It tasted warm and fulfilling. He took another spoonful and watched Ignis. Ignis had a water bottle in hand for Noctis.

Gladiolus watched Noctis the whole time acting like he couldn't trust him. Noctis felt confronted. He looked at his soup. Carrots and beef blended into a creamy sauce. He finished the bowl and took the bottle from Ignis' awaiting hand. He took a sip, but the water was too harsh on his throat. He figured he'd drink more later.

Noctis was wandering what happened. "How did you find me?"

"Iggy, thought you might return." Gladio answered in a somewhat more caring tone than before.

Prompto looked sad in the back, staring off at the terrain.

"What's been going on with you?" Gladiolus asked. "Did you try and run away, because of Luna?"

"No,... I didn't." Noctis was reminded of his horrible voice. He tossed his head to shrug it out of his mind.

"Then, what is it?"

"I can't tell if what I'm seeing is real. I keep seeing strange things and the world keeps changing." Noctis looked up at Gladio sadly.

"Hmmm." Gladiolus considered his answer. "I doubt the world is changing, but you never know." Gladiolus walked over to Noctis. He put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a big hug. "I know what you're going through isn't easy, okay? But you have to stay with us. No more wandering off."

Noctis nodded. It would be no use. He'd find out eventually if things really were happening. He just accepted that fact and smiled at the guys. "Thanks, Gladio." Noctis hugged him back and stepped away.

"Now, that we have our heads about us, shall we?" Ignis gestured to moving on. It seemed the guys had gone on foot to find Noctis. The regalia was no where in sight. Noctis climbed down the rough hillside with the guys.

The terrain was terrible rocky. They were all thankful the sand wasn't loose or that would have made their descend a lot more troubling. At the bottom of the hill the Regalia was parked just off the road. Noctis had been on a hillside just outside of insomnia. Ignis stood by the car waiting for everyone to get in.

Prompto slipped into the front sit and looked back at Noctis. "So what do you say, we play I spy." Gladiolus didn't look very pleased by the suggestion.

Ignis got inside the car and started on to the rode. Noctis didn't even care where he was going as long as it was with all of them. He put his arms behind his head and rested them against the padding of the head rest. Life was just a whole lot better when he was surrounded by these guys. He looked out of the car at the sunny landscape that welcomed them.


	6. Bad Omen

"You really think he's okay? He's been sleeping more than usual and that's saying something." Gladiolus yammered at Ignis. Noctis felt phased. He was in the process of waking up. He could hear the others talking.

"I'm concerned about this, just as much as you are." Ignis whispered back. "He's been having those dreams as well. I don't like it."

"Guys, what if they're...you know, not really dreams?" Prompto questioned nervously.

"Right, because I believe Noctis would kill Luna." Gladio stated harshly sarcasm flat in his voice. "Noctis, doesn't kill people. He ain't no murder. Hell, we've been with him particularly 24/7." Gladiolus finished looking at Prompto. The giant quieted down. He noticed Noctis moving around.

Noctis got portions of the conversation. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. Noctis took a glance at the landscape outside of the Regalia. How long had they been driving. Noctis looked over at Ignis. The man didn't seem tired or. longing for a break, if anything it seemed like he was ready to go.

Noctis looked at Gladiolus, who was looking right back at him. "Where are we?" Noctis asked. He wasn't familiar with the landscape. Tall rocky cliffs with barely any vegetation surrounded the regalia.

"It's an old route we haven't taken in a long time." Ignis answered. They turned the corner on the mountain road. Noctis tiredly looked out. He huffed and rested his arm on the door. Prompto sat quietly with Ignis up front. He barely even looked back at Noctis for fear it'd get him in trouble.

Ignis hit the breaks. The car jerked to a step not moving an inch forward. Gladiolus coughed the stop giving most of them wipe lash. Prompto rubbed his knees they had hit the glove box and it sent hard bursts of pain up his legs. Noctis was okay other then being jerked forward and backwards.

Ignis let out a sigh showing how much he didn't want to do something like that. There was fire in the road before the car. That was the reason for the stop. Ignis hit the regalia in reverse.

"What's with the fire?" Gladiolus questioned out loud. Ignis only hummed. He didn't have a clue, nor the time to ponder it over. He turned the car around and took a smaller road just before this one. It was unpaved. Grass lined the road. They entered a plain. Large chucks of rocks were spread out sparingly across the rows of grass.

A white color of light caught Noctis' eye. He turned back to look at the spot behind him. Pryna sat on the grass looking back at him, and then Pryna no longer had a white coat. She had not coat. Bare flesh showed were fur should have covered her. Her eyes were fiery, calling back to him like the fire from hell. Noctis stared back at the spot.

He looked over at the guys. They acted like they didn't see it. "Guys, Pryna's back there. She was fine but than something happened to her fur. Her eyes..." Noctis felt his voice failing him. He looked away. He saw it again. Something that he couldn't tell, if it was real or not.

Gladiolus looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I...saw Pryna back there." Noctis said.

"Noctis, there wasn't anything there. It was an open field we would have seen Pryna." Prompto said, even he had been watching his friend.

"We're not going back, even if it is Pryna, something caused that fire over there. We don't need to be a part of it." Ignis stated. His hands were steady on the wheel. He fidgeted his pinky tapping it against the wheel. "Pryna can take care of herself."

Noctis thought about the fire in the rode and about the fire in Pryna's eyes. He didn't want this to keep happening. He looked out at the landscape. Pryna stared back at him again. She sat at the side of the road. Her strange appearance unsettled Noctis.

"Noctis,... your the ...chosen ...one." Noctis heard Luna's voice while staring at Pryna. He felt his body grow weak and than a hot stung ran up his veins starting from his wrist. Noctis panted and shook. "You're... the chosen... One..." The words repeated. Noctis fell back against his sat. He panted uncontrollably.

"Noctis!" A large hand tossed his shoulder back and forth. Noctis' hearing had the effects of being hit with a bomb. His hearing was almost gone he could hear muffled voices in and out. His vision fogged around the corner of his eyes. The fog pulsed and pulsed faster threatening to take his vision.

"Noctis!" Ignis yelled. Ignis looked down at him. The regalia had been pulled over.

"You're the chosen...One. You see the light."

Noctis' vision was taken by a beam of light. He thought he was going to die. His feeling in his hands pulsed. He panted madly trying to get breath. He collapsed against the backseat.

Noctis was surrounded by fire. No not this, not again. "N-n-noctis...c-come find me." Luna's voice echoed through the landscape of destruction. He was missing his shirt. He chest was bare but this time it had long stab wounds that had dried blood crusted to his flesh. He had ash along his arms and covering his cloths. A tear ran down his face. He could feel the cold water run down his cheek. "Luna..!" Noctis cried he fell to his knees on the burnt black land. He cried and sobbed loudly. He fell down entirely. He curled up loose on his side. He cried.

"You see it, the ligggght?" Luna's voice asked again.

His vision failed him. It went light and black. The light grew in the center of his vision and black pulse along the corners.

—

"I swear this is no good. We're lucky enough to have gotten away from the empire, but what good is it if Noctis is ill?"

Ignis paced the room. He was rather frustrated. They were staying in a fancy hotel for the time. The architecture had qualities of a Mediterranean town. The room was a rich red color.

Prompto sat on the edge of any empty bed in the room. He kicked his feet up and down. He looked at the floor. Gladiolus had his back against the doorframe leaning on. it. He was right before the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That wasn't just ill." Gladio chimed back at Ignis. He didn't like what was going on with Noctis. It was no good. He wandered if whatever Noctis saw caused it. Perhaps, that's why they found him passed out on the mountainside.

Prompto looked at his camera he looked over some of his shots in the area Pryna had been spotted. There had definitely been no Pryna. Ignis paced slowly across half the length of the floor.

Noctis woke he blinked. He felt the single tear on his cheek. The same one he had cried from the dream. Noctis sat up. He wasn't in any pain, so that must mean he didn't have any injuries.

"Do you feel fine?" Ignis asked. Ignis stared across the room watching him.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now." Noctis answered. "I don't know why that happened. I heard Luna."

"Hm." Ignis sounded and walked closer. Noctis was sitting up. He didn't feel any trace from before. He remembered the ghostly imagine of Pryna looking like a demon. Hairless, eyes full of a threatening fire. A fire was of destruction.

Prompto rubbed his knees. They still hurt from earlier. The pain was starting to calm down some, since they were able to get out of the car. "Noctis, you said you saw Pryna?"

"Yeah, I did twice. I think that's what caused this. I saw a fire world. I...keep seeing it." Noctis didn't know what to think.

"We're here to support you, Noctis. No matter what." Prompto assured him.

Noctis nodded his head. He got up off the bed and walked to the window across the light wooden floor. He looked out the patio doors. A stone city resembling the hotel was just outside.


	7. The Mirror World

Noctis wanted to scream. He covered his throbbing ears. "You are the Light, but you are the Dark..." the voice of Ethos echoed. Her voice ran louder until it hit a peak. Her words repeated. Noctis looked down he was in a empty dark palace room. It wasn't the Insomnia palace it was Luna's home, Tenebrae. Glossy floor reflected the darkness of the room. The room was circular resembling a room that would be in a tower. Noctis could feel cold liquid run down his hands. Blood covered them he felt his heart clutch in pain. He breathed roughly his hands became weak and dropped. He fell to his knees. His hands were slack at his sides. Luna was a across the reflective floor in a pool of red. The floor looked like it was a part of space with its cold black surface.

He gave and fell to the solid ground. His chin felt the cold of the polished floor along with the pain of having falling forward.

"Noctis?" A persistent voice called. Noctis felt his heavy eyes open. He could still feel the cold on his chin. He blinked. He was on the floor. The carpet flooring of their hotel room. He felt pain in his left arm. Ignis was giving he a judging look but tried to conceal it. Gladiolus was watching him. He looked concerned.

"Noctis?..." Gladiolus asked softly. It was too strange to hear him speak like that. Noctis felt ill he let himself sway to his side, even though he was already on his knees. He fell to his side on his hip. Something was definitely wrong with his arm. It burn and made him want to throw up. Ignis, who was already knelt on the ground moved closer to Noctis but didn't touch him.

Noctis wondered why he hadn't been alerted to Prompto being anywhere in the room. Noctis remembered his hands he looked at them. There was still blood on them. He let his head fall back to the floor. He couldn't do this anymore.

Noctis jerked. He was in one of the beds in the hotel room sitting up. He wondered if he had just dreamt it all. That was until he saw his arm. The advisor had no doubt set it high on a pillow to ease the pain. Great, that had been real. Noctis swallowed at the realization of that.

"Hey, take it easy, you're hurt." Gladio called over to Noctis. Gladio was sitting in one of the chairs along the window near the tv. Noctis had a good view of him.

"We don't need you passing out again," Ignis added. Noctis squeezed his hand into a fist to test his arm. He released it very quickly instantly regretting it. His arm felt like it had been exploded with pain. He couldn't help but make pained hissing noises. Ignis gave him a look.

"Don't move that, Noct. It's greatly damaged." Ignis said.

Noctis' eyes wandered the room, "What happened?"

"I haven't a clue." The advisor answered.

"You were just standing there, blood on yourhand and you collapsed." Ignis gestured to where he had been standing.

Noctis' arm burned he hissed and whined in pain. He looked over at it. His arm looked damaged but it was glowing just under the skin. That was new. Ignis hurried over to Noctis' bed.

"What is this?..." The advisor mouthed out puzzled.

Noctis whined and fussed.

"Stay still." Ignis snapped at him. "Your arm is broken aside from whatever this is."

Gladiolus didn't like the looks of it. He came closer. "Do you think it's some kind of poison?"

"Not from what I can tell." Ignis countered.

A ruin began to draw itself on Noctis' arm. "I'm calling Cor." Ignis stepped back and opened his phone. Noctis was getting sleepy. He tried to kept his eyelids open. He felt himself melt against the bed. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore. The last thing he saw was Gladio staring back at him.

Noctis woke. His arm wasn't glowing just a beautiful ruin was left behind on his arm. He could move his other limbs but he had no feeling in his broken arm at the moment. No one else was in the room. Noctis could hear Cor's voice. He had come here.


	8. We're All In This Together

Cor came into view as he entered their hotel. He took a quick look around while making his way to Noctis. Noctis felt a hot breath above him. Gladiolus was at the side of the bed peering down at him. Damn that man's height. "What'd I say about passing out?" Gladio questioned. Noctis got a confused look. He didn't remember passing out. Last thing he remembered his arm was killing him. He looked over at it. He saw the ruin and remembered it had been glowing before. Noctis started to fuss. He couldn't feel his arm. "Hey, easy Noctis." Gladiolus complained.

"I can't feel my arm." Noctis explained. Cor watched as he came closer, "I've never seen a ruin like that." Ignis slowly placed a hand on Noctis' arm. "Are you certain you can't feel it?" Ignis asked. "It doesn't even hurt anymore," Noctis added. Ignis slowly lifted his arm. Noctis was able to lift with him. "Well, that helps," Noctis said. Ignis tested the motion by flexing and rising Noctis' arm. Noctis could only help move in the directions Ignis' moved it, "I can help move with you, but nothing on my own," Noctis explained. Prompto could be seen sitting at the small table. He quietly watched. He was getting more and more concerned about all of this. Still all of them weren't too sure about what was going on. Ignis continued moving his arm for motion. Noctis could start to get slightly more control in his arm. "I don't think it's broken anymore."

"Yes, but you aren't holding it much at all," Ignis countered. "And we haven't a clue what that ruin is." Noctis' eyes went to the ruin. He remembered, Luna, waking up on the floor... He didn't want this. Luna couldn't be dead. Noctis blinked. He wasn't in the hotel anymore. He was surrounded by white. The air was white and the floor cloudy like fog. He walked on it slowly. Luna stood in the middle, her hair was down and she wore a dull light gray dress.

"Noctis? You shouldn't be here," Luna gazed at him and walked over. Noctis was puzzled Luna stood before him and looked unharmed but what was this place. "Luna?," Noctis breathed confused with what his eyes were showing him. "Your will to see me was so strong,...it brought you here." Luna slowly reached for Noctis' hands she rested her hands on top of his. "What's going on? You're not... you're not dead." Noctis asked a tear ran down from each eye. Luna gave a soft smile, "I'm sorry, Noctis." She watched him with soft eyes. She could never tell him everything. Luna kissed his cheek as a farewell. Noctis hugged her and cried. He didn't what her to disappear. Not again. Luna smiled sadly. "I guess I'll miss our wedding," She kissed him softly. Noctis didn't kiss back he only held onto her in a hug. He didn't want her to leave.

Ignis felt dizzy he had felt pain in his head and it was hard for him to focus his eyes. He stared forward. Soft clouds of white filled. He squinted his eyes when he saw Noctis and Luna. Where was he? Ignis rose off the cloud like floor. Luna had Noctis in a kiss and Noctis was crying and hugging her for dear life. Was this the strange things Noctis had been explaining?

—

Ignis was on hard ground. He couldn't see again. Darker colors rushed to his eyes. He could tell he wasn't in the same place anymore. Ignis held his head. He had terrible pain. A large familiar shape was on the ground crouched next to him, that and the shape of the major stood behind him. Noctis sat up on the bed. He wiped away the tears from his eyes. He could weakly feel his arm now and move it. It felt so fragile. He looked over at Ignis who was beside the bed on the floor. "Specs?" Noctis called. "Something happened to both of you." Cor explained pacing out from behind Gladio to go to the prince. "You blanked and he collapsed," Cor explained. Noctis wondered what happened to Ignis. Gladiolus tried to help Ignis up, but Ignis protested seeing he felt better on the ground. He was too dizzy to stand.

"I was with Noctis... I was in that realm of white... I saw Lunafreya too," Ignis spoke while clutching his teeth at the pain in his head. His face looked a little pale. "Noctis, what happened?" Cor asked. "It's just like before, ...I'm seeing things that don't make sense. Yet they're real." Noctis explained raising his arm with the ruin as example.

"Whatever is going on isn't good.." Ignis confirmed. Prompto was out of his chair he looked back and forth between everyone. What a thing to get caught in the middle of. Of course Prompto would rather be there to help his friends. Cor went and took a picture of the ruin on Noctis' arm, "I'll do some research on this. That is our only lead at this point." Cor explained and put his phone back in his pocket. "I'll be returning shortly after I've found something on this." Cor showed himself to the door. "You have a lot in your hands, Gladiolus. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll have to," Gladiolus answered. With that Cor opened the door and left. "What are we going to do guys?" Prompto asked. "I would prefer if you were all quiet for the time," Ignis spatted.

"You must have some nasty headache." Gladiolus responded. "Sure you don't want to get off the ground?"

"What and fall? No... I'll be fine in a few minutes I'm sure." Ignis explained.

Noctis huffed. Nothing still made sense. "We have to figure this out."

"How can we, Noctis? Nothing makes sense." Ignis spatted and dipped his head in pain at the loudest of his voice.

"There's always something we can do...," Prompto chimed in. His eyes spoke for him. He was with them no matter what. "We've always been together and we'll figure this out together too," Prompto tried to cheer them up.

"I know Prompto, just things don't always go nicely," Noctis pouted.


End file.
